Baby
by Killer-Sangwoo
Summary: Sasuke has been turned to a baby by his brother Itachi using a forbidden jutsu, now he is left in the hands of Naruto. Will Naruto find a way to return him to normal or will a new Bond between them change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys here's another story, although I still haven't finished my previous ones...ohh well. Naruto is not owned by me, although I really wish it was lol. anyways enjoy, oh and Sasuke is stuck in this jitsu permanently

* * *

On a dark winter night stood a figure in all black, his face was hidden by a mask. He stood on a tree near Orochimarus old hide out which became deserted since he was killed.(yes after Sasuke killed Orichimaru he and everyone that lived in that place he made it his place to stay)

"I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do Sasuke, but you gave me no choice, you had become a monster…" The masked man suddenly vanished and appeared in a room. He walked slowly towards the sleeping figure under the blanket.

"Sasuke I am doing this for your own good". The man in the mask started doing some hand signs, then placed his hand on Sasukes forehead, and a symbol of a star appeared on his forehead,but then in disappeared and out came a blue mark that looked like a tear drop.

Sasuke flinched slightly after the mark appeared on his head. The masked man did the final phase of the jitsu, then Sasuke started to shrink. His arms got shorter, his legs shrinked and so did his body. The clothes he was wearing became big and soon it covered his whole body.

The masked man took of his mask and looked down at the baby that stood in Sasukes place," I have always loved you little brother, but I know that giving you a second chance of life will be better for you".Itachi kissed his forehead where the mark was ,then took a blanket and covered the baby Sasuke.

"I will take you to someone I know will take good care of you and give you the life you couldn't have". Itachi suddenly disappeared with Sasuke in his appeared by a door and looked at Sasuke then he placed him in a basket and wrote a note and attached it to Sasukes blanket.

"Goodbye foolish little brother". He knocked on the door then left his brother.

* * *

Naruto who had been sleeping soundly was suddenly woken up by the sound of a knock on his door.

"Ugh who could that be". Naruto thought grumbling. He forced himself to stand up, then dragged his feet to the door. He opened it and found no one, he looked from left to right trying to find something" huh I could of sworn someone was here dattebayo" he scratched his head sleepily. Then he shrugged his shoulder and just when he was about to close the door he heard a whimpering sound coming from the ground.

He looked down and jump with surprise at what he saw. There lying on the floor was a baby on a basket and attached to that blanket was a note. Naruto quickly grabbed him and brought the baby to inside his house.

He placed him on the couch and took a good look at him. He had black hair with a tint of blue, he had pale skin kind off like Sasuke, but what really caught his attention was the blue mark on his forehead.

He took a look at the blanket and grabbed the note and read it.

take care of Sasuke for me

Naruto looked at it and read it again and again, his eyes widened in shock as he looked at this child "Ss... Sasuke?!". his yelling cause Sasuke to wake up and start screaming. "whaahhh!" Sasuke started to cry loudly.

quickly Naruto panicked and took a hold of the baby and tried to calm him down by rocking him. "No no no please stop crying, you will get us in trouble". He tried to calm him down but Sasuke just kept screaming.

Naruto brought him to his chest and kept trying to make him stop crying till eventually the crying stopped and Sasuke was fast asleep again. "why are you like this sasuke? I don't understand". He looked down at Sasuke then carried him to his bed and placed him lying there. "ugh I will think of something tomorrow, I'm so tired now". Naruto yawned then closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

During the night while Naruto was snoring Sasuke had woken up and was crying again. "uhhwahhh". Naruto groaned in distress "why now Sasuke". he woke up looking sleepy and picked Sasuke up, "ugh teme why can't you just wake up at the morning and not at 4 in the morning".looking at the clock.

Naruto tried rocking him to sleep but he kept crying, it was starting to frustrate Naruto. "why do u keep crying teme? are you hungry? tell me!". Sasuke started whimpering after Naruto yelled.

"ar...are you scared? sorry for yelling" Naruto looked down at Sasuke with sadness written on his eyes, then he finally noticed that the blanket was dirty with what looked sort of like sorted blood. He unwrapped the blanket and saw that Sasuke had no clothes on and there was something long where his belly button was. Naruto looked at it and thought about how much it looked like an intestine.

"oh my gosh Sasuke is this why your crying!? your guts has gone out of your body!".Naruto started panicking. He covered Sasuke wit the blanket again and started heading out towards the hokages tower.

when he arrived he burst through the door."Baa-chan I need your help!". Tsunade looked up from her work and stood up looking at Naruto with an angry look. "Brat how many times must you tell you not to call me that!"

"yah yah okay but I really need your help", Tsunade raise her eyebrow and looked at him,"what do you need help with you brat?". "it's Sasuke he...his guts are coming out of him an...and his a baby!". Naruto removed the blanket that was covering Sasuke and showed him to Tsunade.

Tsunade was in shock."what the hell happened to the Uchiha brat?".

"I don't know, I found him outside my house with a note that said I must take care of him, but that's not why I'm here, Sasuke is dying look at this". He pointed at Sasukes belly button where is embilicacord was.

Tsunade looked at it then sighed and motioned for Naruto to give her the baby. Naruto handed Sasuke to her while he was still sleeping. "that's not guts and his not dying you brat, it his embilicacord, it's what attaches babies to there mother".

"so..so his gonna be fine?" Tsunade nodded, then Naruto sighed with relief."now grab that scissor and hand it to me. Naruto grabbed the scissor by her desk and gave it to Tsunade. She then held the embilicacord and then cut it.

"you should probably give him a bath then when you come back we can discuss what's going on here". Tsunade took the blanket and wrapped Sasuke with it again then handed him back to Naruto.

"alright but you will help me find away to turn him back right ?" Tsunade nodded her head and with that Naruto left her office.

She sighed and sat back down on her chair then layed her head on the desk."why do I get a bad feeling about this".

* * *

Sorry if the this chapter was too short and sorry if there are lots of grammar and spelling mistakes, I type fast and tend to not really check for mistakes lol. Hope you all will like this story and maybe leave a review if you can, this story was in a way kind of inspired by Phoenix Rising, which I just came from reading for the 7nth time yesterday sorry if I don't update this regularly, I will be back in school soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if Tsunade seemed alittle...OC I'm not good at writing for her as we can all tell by the previous chapter lol. Anyways she's probably gonna end up OC through this whole story but I will try and make her seen as realistic as possible. Oh and as for the mark on Sasukes head all I can say is...I haven't thought about what will happen with it at all,I'm not sure it I should make it stay till the final phase of the jutsu or if it should just hope y'all will enjoy this anyways.

* * *

Naruto was heading out of the hokages tower when he realized something" How do you give a baby a bath?". He groaned in realisation then proceeded to head back up.

"Baa chan! how do you even wash a baby anyways?". Naruto walked back inside and saw Tsunade sleeping in her desk. "huh I was even gone that long and she's sleeping?".He walked near her and yelled loudly, which woke her up"Baa chan!".

Tsunade was about to bunch him when she remembered that he had a Sasuke in his hands.

"ohh now I see why you wanted me to leave, you wanted to sleep dattebayo". He gave her a cheeky grin. "Shut up you brat and what do you want again?". Tsunade asked Naruto looking slightly irritated.

"well I was hoping you knew how to give a baby a bath". Naruto scratched the back of his head with one of his arms still holding Sasuke, while he gave Tsunade a nervous grin.

Tsunade sighed, the stood up from her chair. "follow me you brat". they started walking towards the hospital to the baby center.

"just give me Sasuke and I will show you what to do, but your gonna be the one to wash him".

"what?! but...but I can't wash him". Naruto said looking panicked and weirded out.

"well then who do you think will wash him? do you expect him to do it on his own?"

"why can't you do it baa chan, don't you deal with this kind of stuff?"

Tsunades eyebrows twitched in annoyance," Brat isnt that your friend, so you will be bathing him and besides what are you even afraid of his just a little baby" she teased him.

"Ya...yah but I don't wanna see him naked". Tsunade looked at him even more annoyed then she continued walking till they reached a place to wash the baby, then she pushed Naruto near it.

"all you have to do is remove the blanket then take a wet cloth and whip it all around his body till his clean". Tsunade took a small bucket and placed war water in it and took a cloth and handed it to Naruto.

"ugh teme you will owe me big time for this".Naruto removed the blanket but still put it under Sasuke, then he grabbed the cloth and whipped Sasuke.

"arent you forgetting something brat?". Tsunade pointed with amusement at Sasuke lower half. Naruto looked it horror.

"Baa chan pleas don't make me clean there".Naruto pleaded Tsunade but then he saw her just give him a look that clearly said _you better clean him right or I will hit you._

Naruto sighed in defeat and continued to clean him up till he was all he was doing that Tsunade had went to fetch him some baby clothes, diapers and a fresh new blanket.

"here brat make sure he wears these, but before that I need to make sure his healthy" she handed him a pair of blue and white baby onesies and a diaper.

She took Sasuke from Naruto and brought him to a hospital bed and placed him there, she started checking his him to see if the baby had any problems. After a whike of checking she concluded that his healthy.

she walked back to the room Naruto was in and gave Sasuke back to him. " His perfectly healthy so now you can dress him".

Naruto nodded then took the clothes and placed Sasuke on a table where he started to put the diapdiaper on first, but Tsunade noticed something off.

"you brat that's not how you put a diaper on" he brows twitched in walked to him and removed the diaper and proceeded to put it on correctly.

"sheesh Baa chan I don't know how to take care of a baby you know". He took the clothes and he dressed Sasuke. just as he finished Sasuke had woken up. "uhhwahhh wahhh". He cried loudly.

Naruto groaned"jeez Sasuke what do you want now?" Tsunade looked at Sasuke then took him from Naruto. "Brat has he even eaten?".

"ehh...no" Naruto laughed bangs suddenly covered her eyes and she clutch her fist tightly emitting a killer Aura. She punched him in the face sending him flying to the wall.

"You Brat no wonder he his crying so loudly! his hungry". she took Sasuke with her still crying to a kitchen where she grabbed a baby milk formula. She heated water first then she put it in a baby bottle, she then added a powdery formula to the hot water in the bottle and mixed it, till it was ready. she placed the bottle in a small bowl with cold water in it to cool of the milk, when it cooled down she gave the bottle to Sasuke who sucked it he finished drinking his milk he went back to sleep, then she sighed.

Naruto started getting up from the ground and groaning "ouch baa chan you didn't have to hit me that hard". He scratched his head in pain.

"here take these", she gave him a bag full of baby too the bag and also Sasuke from her.

"until we can find out what happened to him, you will be in charge of the brat, but do not tell anyone about this alright, the council consider Sasuke a threat to the village and will probably try to kill him, even in his state of a baby".Naruto to nodded his head in understanding and then started heading to the door to walk out, when he heard Tsunade say to him. "ohh and brat I hope you take care good care of Sasuke".

Naruto nodded his head and then walked out with Sasuke in his hand and the baby things."Hope Baa ch an finds a cure soon, you can't stay a baby forever...you...your my best friend" his voice became soft.

when he arrived back at his apartment he groaned with joy at being back at him place."ugh feels so good to be back here" he grinned then placed the sleeping Sasuke on the bed, then layed down next to him with a huge grin on his face. finally he could rest again.

* * *

That's all I have for this chapter, and yah there will probably be mistakes here and there but I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review for this weird story of mine, which I'am hoping I can have the energy to write 30 to 40 chapter for lol. I wanna write a long story for the fist time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here another update, hope you all enjoy it. Naruto is still not owned by me but this story sure is.** **If you don't know Phoenix Rising it is a story about Sasuke who was turned into a newborn baby by his brother Itachi and was then raised by Naruto, thats all I can say honesty, but you guys should check it out, it has to be my most favorite fanfic ever.**

* * *

Tsunade started searching for scrolls looking for what could of caused Sasuke to turn into a baby and if there was a cure. _where did this man get this justu, I can't seem to find it anywhere_.Tsunade thought looking through all the justu scrolls.

 _Ugh I could be sleeping by now if it weren't for that brat._ Tsunade sighed and leaned back on her chair closing her things through, when she suddenly thought about something.

 _if it's not in any of this scrolls I better check the for forbidden scrolls instead._ She stood up and moved towards a room that was looked with a seal.

She did some hand signs till the door walked inside the room and there you could see tones of different forbidden jutsus.

 _It has to be somewhere by the rebirth._ She searched till she found a scroll with the seal of a Phoenix. "This is probably the one",She took out the scroll and opened it and started reading through it.

 _If you are to use this jutsu beware the fact that it is irreversible._ _The jutsu turns an adult from any age to a is used when you want to adopt a baby to make them into your own blood._ _For the jutsu to be complete you must give your blood to the baby by rubbing abit of it where the mark on the forehead lays. It gives the baby your blood making them share your blood and also some of your DNA._ Tsunade looked shocked at this information. " _Ugh I think I'm going to need some sake"._ Tsunade groaned and rubbed her template.

After finally getting some rest Naruto woke up again,then looked at Sasuke who was still sleeping." _thank kami his still asleep",_ Naruto thought while smiling. He stood up from his bed and made his way to the kitchen and started to search for Raman. His stomach choose that moment to rumble. "Jeez am hungry". He took the instant raman beef flavor and cooked it.

When his food was done he placed it on the table and just when he was about to eat he heard Sasuke cry. "Uhwhahhh!"

Naruto groaned and stood up to walk to Sasuke where he slept. Sasuke was busy crying loudly when Naruto reached him and picked him up trying to calm him down.

"what is it now teme? Are you hungry?wha-" he couldn't even finish his sentence when he suddenly smelt something nasty.

"wh...what the teme did you just shit on yourself?!" Naruto looked at Sasuke with horror written on his face.

"That's so gross!" Naruto said with pure disgust. He walked back to the bed and placed Sasuke lying down and down at him. He grabbed the bag that Tsunade had given him and searched for diapers and something to wipe Sasuke with till he finally found it.

He removed the diaper and covered his eyes and nose with disgust.

"How can something so small make something so disgusting". He opened one eye and took the wipe and wipers him slowly shielding his eyes abit till he finally finished and put a refresh diaper in than bolt to the bathroom to wash his hands with soap, over and over again till he deemed himself clean enough.

He walked back to the room and saw Sasuke laying there with his little hands closed into a tight fist and his tiny feet moving around abit.

Naruto sighed and walked to the kitchen and started preparing a bottle for Sasuke, when a Anbu member appeared near him.

"The hokage would like to speak with you". then Anbu said then disappeared.

Naruto looked at where the Anbu had stood for a while then he walked to Sasuke and feed him with the bottle of milk. Then After Sasuke finished he took another new white baby onesies and dressed Sasuke up.

When he was done he covered him with a blanket then started heading towards the hokages tower.

When he finally arrived he walk in without knocking."What did you find Baa chan?".

"Brat what did I tell you about calling me that! And don't you know how to knock" She looked at him with abit of irritation.

"Anyways I called you hear to discuss about what I found about about the jutsu used on Sasuke". Narutos face immediately changed to a serious expression. "Narito... there is no cure for the justu, Sasuke is stuck like that forever".

Naruto froze at what he just heard." _that can't be...wh what am I going to do now"._ He looked down at Sasuke with sadness in his eyes. Sasuke was his best friend and now he doesn't know him and his just a baby...

"Naruto this justu that was used on him is a justu that people used in order to adopt babies and make them into their own babies,they put some of their blood on the babies forehead in order for them to become there own child.",Tsunade said looking seriously at Naruto.

The room became heavy with silence.

"So..So then what will happen to Sasuke now then? what are we going to do?"Naruto asked softly.

"I think it would be better to just place him in an orphanage, no one will know about who he is and he will gain a new family and hopefully he won't turn evil again" Tsunade said to Naruto with a serious facial expression.

"No! you can't do that Baa chan, you can't just leave him in an orphanage, how do you know someone will adopt him there?!" Naruto got angry at what Tsunade had said to him.

"Well what do you want us to do than brat? tell the council and see if they will spare him and allow you to take care of him?!". Naruto and Tsunade looked at each other with anger.

"No but atleast we can think of something else". Naruto said trying to convince Tsunade.

"No Naruto, the only option you have is to either give him up to adoption or we talk to the council". Tsunade said to Naruto firmly.

"I choose neither of those, I won't let Sasuke be taken to an orphanage and I also won't let him be killed by the Councils!" Naruto shouted in anger then ran out of the hokages office with Sasuke in his hands.

"Naruto!"Tsunade yelled but he was already gone.

she sighed then sat down on her chair and rubbed her template "this child will be the death of me".

* * *

 **Ohh what will our hero do now to make sure that Sasuke is saved? Wow I updated twice in one day, damn that is the longest I have ever written lol. Anyways leave review of what you think if you want to. The next update will be by tomorrow or maybe today, but I definitely think it will be tomorrow,I'am kinda lazy now...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's today's update like I promised, hope y'all will like it and enjoy it, I know the way I write the characters may seem OC but honestly I'm not very good at writing for most of this Naruto characters so I hope it doesn't bother you guys too much.**

* * *

After running out of Tsunades office Naruto started to slow down and thought of away to save sasuke. He couldn't seem to understand why Tsunade would give him those options when she knows how much he cared about Sasuke.

"What am I gonna do Sasuke,Tsunade wants to take you away and I just don't know what I should do".Naruto looked at Sasuke who was sleeping soundly under his cozy blanket.

"Ma…maybe I should leave the village, that way no one can take you away and you won't be killed?".Naruto asked Sasuke even though he knew that Sasuke wouldn't be able to respond to him.

After walking with Sasuke slowly he finally reached his opened the door and walked in heading straight to his bedroom.

He layed Sasuke down on the bed then started to pack his things and everything he will need in order to leave the village.

He then walked back to his room where Sasuke slept and looked down at him."I won't let anyone take you away from me teme, even if you don't remember me and are stuck as a baby forever", Naruto said with determination.

Naruto then picked Sasuke up with and put him in one arm, while he used the other to carry his looked at his room one last time, Then closed it and ran out of Konoha.

* * *

A week had gone by since Naruto had left the village. Tsunade had found out about his disappearance after she had sent out an Anbu to go and call Naruto but he had come back saying that Naruto had left.

Immediately after she had found that our she had sent people to go and get him back.

" _You brat I knew you were gonna cause trouble after hearing what I said,but I never thought you would leave..."_ Tsunade thought to her self while sitting in her office slightly drunk from all the drinking she did.(She isn't extremely drunk guys)

"Sorry to disturb you Lady Tsunade. I wanted to ask if I could join the search for Naruto". Sakura asked Tsunade not really noticing her drunk state.

"You can't, A team of Anbu was already sent out to find him", Tsunade said looking at Sakura straight In the face with a somewhat seriously expression. Her cheeks were slightly tinted with a pink from the alcohol.

"But I don't understand why he left! I want to find him so I he can explain it to me himself", Sakura said feeling slightly frustrated and confused. She just couldn't understand why Naruto would leave when he wanted to be hokage and loved the village.

"The reason why he left is classified Sakura so there is nothing I can tell you, and as for going to look for Naruto don't". Tsunade said firmly to her.

"All right fine lady Tsunade".Sakura said giving in. She bowed slightly to Tsunade and Walked out the door.

But just because Tsunade wouldn't allow her to leave didn't mean she wasn't gonna do it. She was determined to find Naruto and get answers from him as to why he left.

* * *

When She arrived home Sakura started packing her things and Then waited for it to become dark. when to the time came,just when she was about to leave, someone appeared behind her.

"Don't you think it's abit too late for you to be sneaking out of your house". Sakura jumped with surprise then turned to look at Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei you scared me".She calmed down after a while.

"So where do you think you are going?". Kakashi asked Sakura with one brow raised.

"I want to go and find Naruto, and you can't stop me",Sakura said with determination.

"hm well I wasn't going to stop you", Sakura looked at him with surprise."I also would like to know why it is that Naruto left konoha".

"So does that me you will join me?". Kakashi nodded his head "And not only me". While saying this Kakashi turned his head to point at a tree where, the whole of team 7 ,8 ,10 and team guy stood.

"well all wanna find Naruto",Shikamaru said to Sakura, who nodded her head and smiled.

"Alright then let's call this operation fox hunt". They all agreed to the name then headed for the gate of Konoha and left the village.

* * *

Else where Was Naruto in a small village far from Konoha in a small apartment with Sasuke in his arm crying.

"What's wrong Sasuke you want to eat right? just give me a moment", Naruto walked to the to the kitchen and started preparing the bobble of milk for Sasuke to drink.

When the preparation was done he took the bottle and started to bottle feed sasuke. While doing so he thought to himself.

" _Did I make a good choice by doing this? what should I do with Sasuke? no I can't start doubting my choice now, Sasuke will be saved and that's all that matters"._ He looked down at Sasuke who was sucking his bottle eagerly and soflty smiled.

When Sasuke finished his bottle he started squirming inside the blanket,so Naruto took of the baby blanket he had on him, and just layed him on the bed and watched him move around.

" _I don't know what this feeling is that I'm currently feeling everytime I look down at your little tiny body, and I like to know that you need me"._ Naruto thought with his skill still on his face.

Eventually Sasuke feel asleep and so did Naruto. He held Sasuke tightly and securely against his chest and slept on his back.

* * *

 **That's all I got, this chapter was slightly shorter that it usually is, bit like no one will notice that hopefully... anyways yah this chapter didn't really contain much of Naruto and baby Sasuke but, you will read about them alot in the next chapter. I can't decide if the next chapter should be about what happened with Naruto in those weeks.A anyways see you all tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for checking out this story, hope y'all are enjoying it and I also hope I have the strength to update everyday even though I have school. Oh well anyways enjoy the chapter and I still don't own Naruto...sad.**

* * *

Thanks to the weeks Naruto had spent with Sasuke he could honestly say that he had gotten the hang of taking care of Sasuke. He could even say that he loved watching over Sasuke.

Now here he sat with Sasuke outside at a park bench looking at the things around and enjoying the fresh air.

" You know Sasuke, you are alot cuter now that your a baby, you used to be such a teme", Naruto said looking down at Sasuke laughing slightly.

Sasuke just looked at him with his tiny little eyes and little hands tightly in a fist. Moving around slightly.

His little movements made Naruto feel sort of warm and happy.

" _What do I feel right now?Everyday I spend time with you ,taking care of you I feel happy..._ ", Naruto thought looking up at the sky." _Is it friendship?Love? I don't understand it this weird feeling inside of me_ ".

" I wonder what your life will be like now when you grow up Sasuke", Naruto asked looking down at Sasuke again with a wide smile at his face.

"You know I really think I need to find a job,but then who would stay with you at home?",Naruto said slightly saddened at the thought of leaving Sasuke alone or with anyone else.

"Ghahabluh".

"Yah your right Sasuke maybe I should wait till your abit older then, you can stay all on your own", Naruto then laughed.

"Geez I sound like a dad", just the thought of how weird he sounded made Naruto want to laugh.

After hours spent in the park, it finally became was asleep by then.

"Maybe we should head back home, don't you think little guy", Naruto said giving Sasuke a gentle smile before standing up and starting to head home.

"I wonder how everyone is doing back at konoha?".

"I bet Baa chan probably got real mad",Naruto laughed at the thought of how Tsunade might of reacted to him leaving and taking Sasuke with him.

"I wonder if Sakura, Kakashi and everyone misses me",Naruto said feeling abit sad at thinking of his friends back home,but quickly brushed that feeling aside and thought of Sasuke.

"You know I think I finally understand what it is that I feel for you little guy", Naruto said in a hushed tone.

"I feel like your my own son or something, I know it weird but thats how I feel now...", Naruto said to the still asleep Sasuke, then stared at his sleeping face for a then stopped and looked at the sky.

 _"my own son..."_ , the thought kept playing over and over at his mind, then he just brushed it of and varied on walking back to him their home.

* * *

"It's been a week since we left and we still can't find you Naruto",Sakura said in a whispered tone, looking up at the sky from the window in the hotel they were staying in.

" _where are you"_.Sakura thought looking sad.

"Hey Sakura dont worry I'am sure that we will find him",Ino said trying to comfort Sakura.

"I know Ino ,but what if when we find him it turns out his sick, injured or maybe dead...".

"Hey Naruto wouldn't let himself get hurt or killed so easily,You know his stronger than that",Ino said giving Sakura a smile.

"yah you right, his gonna be just fine but I still wonder what made him leave?".

Ino shrugged her shoulder.

"Maybe something serious had happened that made him leave".

"Definitely, but anyways we should probably go get some sleep so that we can carry on with our search for Naruto.

"yah your right",Sakura nodded her head and then walked to her bed with Ino behind her.T hen they slept.

* * *

Naruto was having a great dream about eating raman when suddenly he woke up by the sound of Sasuke crying.

"Sasuke why do you always choose the worst moment to wake me up"Naruto groaned with his face on his pillow, but stood up and picked Sasuke up anyways.

He had already started to get used to waking up early because of Sasuke crying.

"guess your hungry now ai Sasuke",Naruto said walking to the kitchen with Sasukes bottle in his hands. He warmed the water up and took out the milk.

he mixed the two together then Shaked the bottle and then placed it in a bowl with cold water to cool it down.

While waiting for the bottle he tried to calm Sasuke down by rocking him then making faces to see if that would only made Sasuke cry more.

As soon as Naruto thought the bottle was ready enough for Sasuke, he feed him.

"Heh I really am getting the hang of this taking care of you thing", Naruto laughed, but then his laughter died after he smelt a terrible odor.

"well except for that little detail",Naruto groaned in disgust at the smell.

He then placed Sasuke down on the bed and removed the bottle when he could Sasuke was full.

he then reached for the diapers and removed the little baby short Sasuke wore then proceeded to remove his diaper.

"Gosh Sasuke how can you be so little and yet make something so disgusting", Naruto said looking at the green stuff that was visible in Sasukes diaper.

* * *

 **I did it guys! I managed to update even though I was lazy and reluctant to do anything today,I was honestly planning to write tomorrow but then I realized I was too lazy for for the short chapter lol**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it's been a while since I have updated, but anyways here's the update.I hope y'all will like it, and leave a review if you wish.**

* * *

Naruto was starting to get bored of being home all day. "Ugh I am so bored!". Naruto groaned and let him head fall against his bed.

He has been spending his whole week watching over Sasuke and he just wanted some entertainment.

He looked over at Sasuke who was laying next to him on the bed looking at nothing in particular just moving around.

"Hey Sasuke do you think that maybe I should get a job?".Naruto asked with a slight frown on his face.

"Ohh yah you can't talk...", Naruto said rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Gosh teme when will you finally learn to talk, it's so boring talking to myself". Naruto sighed.

There was a silence in the room for a Naruto just sighed and stood up.

"Yah I really do need a job, guess I'am going job hunting today!". Naruto said smiling with a huge grin on his face.

He walked out of the room and was just about to get out of the house when he suddenly realized something in that plan.

"Wait a minute...who's gonna watch over sasuke?".

He didn't think this plan through properly. "Ugh how could I forget that Sasuke is staying here now". He groaned and covered his face with his palm.

"Now I have to look for someone willing to watch over you Sasuke".He sighed looking at the room were Sasuke was layed. Slowly he walked back to that room and saw that Sasuke had fallen asleep.

"Maybe I should take you with me while job hunting?",Naruto whispered while looking at the sleeping baby.

" _Or maybe ask Baa-chan..."_ Naruto thought about the idea,but imediately changed his mind." _She wanted to take you away,so thats definitely not a good idea"._

No matter how much Naruto thought about who would watch over Sasuke he just couldn't think of anyone.

"Why did you have to be a baby teme? couldn't you have been a toddler, so I could just send you to day care",Naruto asked pouting.

He looked at Sasuke for a while longer, then Naruto just decided to go lay down next to the sleeping baby.

He shut his eyes and just thought of what Itachi wrote on the note he left with Sasuke." _What am I supposed to do with you Sasuke? I can't let Baa-chan put you up for adoption or let the council have you..."_.

Naruto just didn't know what to do about the situation with Sasuke. The only thing he knew was that he just couldn't give Sasuke up.

" _Maybe Baa-chan was right in the idea of putting you up for adoption...but what if noone adopts you? you will end up miserable in that orphanage and probably seek revenge on the village again"._

"Ugh this is too much to think about", Naruto groaned softly, covering his face with a pillow so he won't wake Sasuke up.

"It's probably best if you stay with me teme, maybe I can raise you to be a better person who doesn't just say 'hm' when you talk to him".Naruto laughed softly at the thought,but then he felt a wave of sadness overcome him all of a sudden.

Just thinking about the fact that he will never have his friend again saddened him.

"Did Whoever did this to you really do you a favour Sasuke?".

"Maybe you would of went back to being good on your own and there would of been no need for you to become a baby...".Naruto thought,but he knew that Sasuke would of just gotten worst, but somewhere deep inside of him,he had hoped that Sasuke would return to Konoha.

Suddenly Sasuke started to move slightly,and Naruto realized that maybe he was talking about too loudly near Sasuke.

"Shhh sorry for disturbing you", Naruto picked Sasuke up and started to try and sooth him back to sleep.

when he noticed the movement calmed down abit,he sighed with relief. _"Atleast you can go back to sleep now"._ Naruto thought then smiled slightly at the sleeping babies face.

He then proceeded to gently place Sasuke back on the bed as to not wake him up again.

Without really thinking about what he was doing ,Naruto brought his face closer to baby Sasukes forehead and gave him a soft gentle then walked slowly out of the bedroom to the living as to not disturb Sasuke while his asleep.

It took Naruto a while to actually realize what he had just done,But when realization hit him, Naruto couldn't help but to freeze in shock at what he had just done awhile ago.

"D...Did I just kiss Sasuke?",Naruto was shocked. He couldn't believe he had done just couldn't understand why he did that.

Then realization hit him hard and he realized what he has been feeling for Sasuke.

fatherly love...

* * *

 **Gosh I finally updated this story! I have been meaning to do it,but I just felt way to lazy... probably why this chapter isn't as long as the one I usually write but ohh well,It was a whole chapter dedicated to about just Naruto and a sleeping sasuke. Now our character knows what he has been feeling for little Sasuke. What will he do now?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yah here's an update again. I don't know when I will be updating again but ohh well here's this chapter and I still don't own Naruto... Sadly. Oh and Guest I understand why you say our stories are similar,but it's not really the same story was sort of based of Phoenix Rising,but I wanna go to a whole other direction than that story. Anyways**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a 2 years since Naruto had disappeared, The search for him had eventually stopped.

Sakura still had hopes that one day Naruto might come back to konoha. _" I wonder where you disappeared to Naruto...where did you go?"._ Sakura thought sadly looking out of her window. After a while she sighed and moved towards her door to leave to the hokages.

She walked slowly around the village looking around remembering her past. Remembering of her old genin years. Being in the same team as Naruto and smiled softly at the thoughts of her old memories.

 _"What happened to us...we used to be so close, now Sasuke's gone and so is Naruto, I feel so alone"._ Without realizing it she had been crying silently.

She kept walking slowly and without even noticing, she had arrived at the Hokage tower.

 _"ohh I'am here...I can't be seen looking like this, I have to be strong, for Naruto and Sasuke",_ Sakura raised her head up high and wiped her tears away.

She entered towards the building,then entered it. She knocked on Tsunades office door. "May I speak with you lady Tsunade", Sakura entered and stood Infront of Tsunades desk.

"what is it you need Sakura?"

"I was just wondering if you heard anything about Naruto", Sakura said looking at Tsunade with sad eyes.

"Nothing new, but I think you should let That brat be for a while. he loves this village and I know he will definitely come back sooner or later", Tsunade smiled softly at Sakura giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yah, maybe your right lady Tsunade, thank you",Sakura thanked Tsunade and bowed slighly,walking out of her office.

"I hope you come back safe Naruto", Sakura looked up at the sky, smiling softly.

* * *

Else where

"Papa come pway wit me", A 2 year old Sasuke ran towards his Dad, who was sitting down on the couch lazing around.

Naruto turned his head towards his son, then closed his eyes, faking his sleep. "Little Raven your Papa is sleeping".

Sasuke looked at his papa pouting."But papa I wanna pway".Sasuke crossed his tiny arms looking at his papa with his cheeks puffed up.

Naruto didn't answer him, so Sasuke decided to jump on ran with his tiny feet to his dad, then used the couch to climb on top of his father. He then jumped on Naruto, which caused him to jump up in surprise,leading to Sasuke almost falling,but Naruto caught him just before he fell of the couch.

"little Raven don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack",Naruto hugged Sasuke tightly against his body."I thought you would get hurt".

"Sowy Papa"Sasuke said holding onto Narutos neck tightly.

"Good now as your punishment I will tickle you till you cry",Naruto said laying Sasuke down on the couch and getting ready to tickle him.

Sasuke squiled and tried to run escape form Narutos hold, but Naruto was stronger and tickled Sasuke.

"hahahaha, No Papa sto-",Sasuke laughed loudly as Naruto just kept tickling him. Eventually Naruto stopped and started laughing along with Sasuke.

"Papa that wasn't fair",Sasuke said in-between stopped eventually and pouted again looking at Naruto with his cheeks puffed.

"Aww Little Raven don't be like that, Hey how's about I buy use Ice cream? you like the sound of that?". As soon as Sasukes ears heard Ice cream he perked up immediately and gave Naruto a hug.

"You like that sound of that don't yah Little Raven, first you need to get a jacket otherwise you will end up with a cold little buddy", Naruto stood up and picked Sasuke up carrying him to his room,were he looked for a jacket so Sasuke could wear it. He decided to just let him wear a blue jacket with his family symbol at the back.

He had,had that jacket made for Sasuke when he was still one years old,but it was abit too big for him back then,but now it fit him perfectly.

Sasuke started to squirm till Naruto finally let him down, then he ran back to the livingroom and started to search for something.

Naruto followed after him shortly."Whatcha looking for Little Raven?".

Sasuke turned his head slightly to Naruto,with his hands still under the couch in search for something." I'am looking for Teddy ,Gama-chan".

Gama-chan was a stuffed frog teddy that Naruto had won for Sasuke while he was still a baby, it had been with him since.

"Alright but hurry up and find it alright Sasuke, otherwise there won't be enough time left before the ice cream store closes".

Sasuke nodded his head and carried on searching, after a while he found Gama-chan.

"found him papa!", Sasuke yelled with his stuffed frog in his hands running towards Naruto.

Naruto lifted Sasuke up and twirled him around making him laugh,then he carried him out the door.

"So what flavor do you wanna get little Raven?" Naruto asked giving Sasuke a gentle smile.

"Can I have chocolate papa!?" Sasuke asked practically bouncing in Narutos arms.

"Anything you want Little Raven",and so they carried on walking enjoying the outdoors.

* * *

 **Well, I updated,so yah...Hope y'all liked it and leave a review. Thanks for all your comments and thanks for following this story of mine, hope more of you will follow and I also hope I can think of the next chapter,cause I have no clues of where this story is heading LOL! Ohh and sorry if there is grammar problems, writing is just not my thing, I guess.**


	8. Chapter 8

For Naruto the 2 years he has been spending with Sasuke felt like the best years his ever ment so much to him.

Naruto couldn't even think of what he would do without his son bye his side. Even if he still had not completed the Phoenix seal, he still though of Sasuke as his very own flesh and blood.

"Papa I want that chocolate Ice sweem",Sasuke said jumping up and down excitedly pointing the chocolate Sunday Ice cream.

Naruto just smiled then turned his face back to the man who sold the Ice cream."Can I get 2 Ice cream Sunday please".

"Sure thing sir, and may I say your son is very cute",The old man laughed then turned to get them their Ice cream.

"Papa can we play in the park for a while, pwease",Sasuke said pouting and giving Naruto his best puppy dog stare.

"Ohh no Little Raven, you can't use that on almost your Nap time",Sasuke just kept staring at Naruto with those eyes because he knew eventually his father would cave in.

"Ugh fine you little trickster",Naruto sighed with defeat.

"Yay! Thank you Papa",He gave Naruto a big hug. The Ice cream man had finally came back and have them their Ice cream.

After finishing his Ice cream Sasuke ran and started to play ball with other kids, although he was the youngest.

Naruto sat down on a bench and started poundering on whether or not he should tell Sasuke the true about him not being his actual father or if he should just not say anything.

They spent almost 2 hours at the park,then finally it was time to waved good bye to his friends,then Naruto picked him up and they walked back home.

Arriving home Naruto had decided to finally tell Sasuke that he wasnt his really maybe Sasuke could come to hate him if he found out through someone else.

Sasuke had gone of to his room to play with his toys,before he goes to sleep.

Naruto left his room and started heading towards his son's walked to the open door and smiled at the sight of Sasuke playing with his toys in his room.

"Little Raven ,can you come here for moment",Naruto said leaning with his back against the wall, he had a gentle smile on his face.

"Suwe papa, but you will hav to catch me fiwst",Sasuke stuck out his little tongue at Naruto and started running around the room.

Naruto shook his head abit and started running after Sasuke till he caught him and spun him made Sasuke laugh even louder.

"Stop papa am gonna get dissiy",Sasuke said in-between laughter.

"Not till you promise you will still love me after what I'am about to tell you",Naruto kept spinning him,but this time slower.

"Why woud I not love you papa, your my favorite paps in the whole world",Sasuke said hugging Naruto tightly around his neck.

Naruto's smile became dim,till he stopped smiling and looked at Sasuke with a sad look on his face. He stopped spinning him around and hugged him back tightly, burying his face at the crock of Sasukes kneck.

Then he placed Sasuke on back on the floor and kneeled infront of him.

"Ohh little Raven I wish I was your real papa",Naruto said in a hushed tone.

But Sasuke heard him."But you are my papa?".

Just hearing Sasuke say that broke Naruto's heart even further.

"Oh Sasuke, I wish I really was your father".Naruto lowered his head in Sasuke put his tiny hands on his face and tried to force him to look at him.

"No! You are my papa, no matter what!", Sasukes yelling at Naruto, caught him by surprise.

"But Little Ra-",Naruto tried to talk to him but Sasuke cut him off.

"NO! You are my one and only Papa, noone else!", Naruto was shocked,but then he recovered from his shock and started to grin.

"Your right Sasuke! I am your Papa no matter what, Believe it!",He smiled with a huge toothy grin on his his papa smile made Sasuke happy again and soon he started to smile too.

"I love you papa!",Sasuke yelled and hugged Naruto tightly.

"I love you too little Raven, so so much, I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you",Naruto couldn't even imagine a life without his son anymore.

"Now it's nap time for you Little Raven",Naruto said lifting Sasuke up.

"But papa, I am not Tired",Sasuke crossed his arm and pouted,but soon after he yawned.

"Are you sure about that",Naruto laughed at how stubborn Sasuke could be.

He took Sasuke straight to his room and placed him on his bed. He covered him with a blanket,then kissed his as he was about to leave he felt a small tug at his Turner around to face Sasuke again.

"Papa can you telle a story?",Sasuke asked shyly.

"Sure Little Raven,Once upon a time there lived a man whose life was felled with sadness..."

Naruto told the story till ,he realized that Sasuke was softly and whispered."Sleep tigh Little Raven".

He started to walk towards the kitchen were he fetched a knife, and looked at it,trying to decide if what he's is about to do is a good idea.

"I hope Iam making the right choice",He made a small cut on his hand and watched as blood began to drip. He walked towards Sasukes room.

He lifted up Sasukes shirt abit, and gently placed his hand with the blood on it on top of Sasukes forehead were the seal is situated.

The Phoenix mark behind Sasuke began to start showing, and the seal on Sasukes forehead took blood from Naruto hand.

The seal was finally Phoenix mark finally retreated his hand,then looked at it. The cut in Narutos hand had disappeared as well, he was healed.

"Guess I can finally start calling you my official son now Sasuke",Naruto whispered and looked at his son lovingly.

"I better leave or else he might wake up",Naruto whispered and then proceeded to walk out of Sasukes room, shutting the door quietly.

He sighed and then walked up to the livingroom,where he laid down on the couch.

"It's been awhile since I have seen Sakura and everyone,Maybe I should send Baa-chan a letter".He stood up and walked to his room and took out paper and began to write to Tsunade.

When he finished he summoned a frog and told him to send it to the frog left, Naruto went back to the livingroom and decided to take a quick nap, like Sasuke.

By the time Naruto was asleep Sasuke had woken rubbed his eyes in a sleepy manner and then grabbed Gama-chan and walked to where his papa was.

"Aww Papa's sleeping, I wanted to play again",Sasuke pouted ,but he still went to were his papa laid and climbed the laid his head on Narutos stomach.

"Silly papa sleeping on the couwshe",Sasuke giggled abit,then hugged the sleeping Naruto on the stomach and the closed his eyes and did Sasuke know his movement had woken Naruto up and he smiled at how cute his son could lifted his arms slowly the wrapped it around Sasuke gentle and tried going back to sleep.

He always enjoys the moments he gets to spend with little Raven.

Meanwhile in Konoha at the hokages office.

A frog had appeared Infront of Tsunade.

"A message from Naruto for you lady hokage". Tsunade took the letter from the frog and read it when she finished reading it, she thanked the Summon and it disappeared.

"So you finally wrote to me Naruto,and what a surprise you wrote here", She sighed and turned her chair to look out the window.

 **There you go guys, an update. Hope y'all like it and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto is not mine so yah, he will never be as sad as that is...** **Ohh well here's the update.**

 **Niha161: I tried to make it as long as my fingers would let me, and this is as long as it could take LOL.**

*

Now Tsunade finally knew that Naruto was fine.The letter had said that he was alright and he didn't want to come back to Konoha just yet.

She looked at the letter for awhile longer,then started to write her response.when she finished, she turned to Gamatatsu.

"Give this to Naruto as soon as possible,Make sure he receives it by today".The frog nodded its head then disappeared

"I hope you have mak the right decision and come back Naruto",Tsunade sighed called for Shizune.

"Shizune,get me some sake, I really need a drink right now"

"Alright lady Tsunade,but may I ask what's the matter?"

"It's that brat, he doesn't seem to want to come back to Konoha,but if he doesn't come back the council will make sure to consider him a missing-nin and send people of to capture him", Tsunade said with slight concern.

"Did Naruto write to you?"

"Yes and I hope he will come to his senses and return,before he starts having problems".

*

Naruto had finally woken from his nap and yawned."Dang,I must of been asleep for quite awhile",Naruto said noticing that it was slightly dark already outside.

He looked down at Sasuke who was still sleeping soundly, and he smiled gently at the sight.

He lifted Sasuke up as careful as he could be so as to not wake him up.Slowly he walked with Sasuke in his room and gently placed him on his bed.

Slowly,he retreated as to not wake Sasuke up.He closed his rooms door softly, then walked towards the kitchen.

He headed towards the kitchen counter, and sat down in the stool.

Suddenly his summon had appeared. "Hey Naruto, Tsunade has a message for you."

"What did Baa-chan say?".

"She wishes for you, to go back to Konoha".

Naruto stood still, wondering if them meeting was us such a good idea. _"Maybe this will be good...Maybe Sasuke should get the opportunity to grow up in Konoha again._

Naruto wasn't so sure that taking Sasuke with him,back to Konoha will be such a good Idea,but he also felt like Sasuke had the right to go back to his home.

"Hai, Narito!Snap out of it". Gamatatsu voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts and he turned to look at him again.

"Oh sorry Gamatatsu, I got lost in my thoughts",Naruto rubbed his hair, while smiling sheepishly.

"So,What should I tell her Naruto?"

"I think it's time that I went back to Konoha".

 _"I can't stay here if it would mean Sasuke being in danger,I won't let anyone hurt my son.As long as I can still breath"_. Just the thought of those councils hurting his son makes him feel angry.

"So does that mean that your going back to Konoha?"

Naruto's face lit up and he had a huge grin on his face."Yap! don't tell Baa-chan though, it's going to be a surprise".

Gamatatsu nodded his head then disappeared with a 'poof'.

 _"I wonder how Sasuke will feel about being back in Konoha? I hope he will atleast enjoy the places"._

Just thinking about being back in Konoha was making Naruto feel excited.He couldn't wait to see all his friends.

"Geez how will I be able to sleep now",Naruto sighed realising that he was way too excited to even think of sleep.He had to force himself though.

He stood up from the chair and started to walk up to his bedroom,but before that made sure to check that Sasuke was still asleep.

He changed into a pair of pajamas shorts,but didn't wear the shirt.He felt way too hot to even put on that T-shirt.

He walked up to his bed, covered himself with a blanket and sleep.

Although he didn't get much sleep before he head the sound of Sasuke crying. Just hearing his cry Naruto sprinted out of his bed and ran towards Sasukes room.

"What the Matter little Raven?",Naruto asked in a gentle voice.Before he even reached Sasuke's bed, Sasuke had already gotten out of it and ran to Naruto giving him a tight hug,with tears running down his cheeks.

"Papa ,I had a nihhtware. I saw you on the flowr and you didn move",Sasuke was practically shaking.

Naruto hugged him tightly and picked him up."Oh, little Raven that will never happen, Papa will never leave you. Ever!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto still with teary eyes but he nodded his head. "Papa, I done ever wanna see you like dat agai".

Naruto nodded his head at his son,then whipped his tears away and kissed his forehead."Do you want to sleep with your Papa today?"

Sasuke nodded his head slightly,then clung to his father's neck.

"Hai, little Raven,I have some news for you",Naruto said looking at Sasuke with excitement,while the walked to his room,with Sasuke in his arms.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, which made him look cuter than he already was to Naruto. "What is it papa?"

Naruto looked at him with a huge grin plastered on his face."We are going to visit my old home, You can get to meet all my friends".

Sasuke's eyes twinkled with excitement,the nightmare long forgotten to him."Rewy! I get to meet Papa's fwends!

Naruto nodded his head happily, he felt glad that Sasuke wanted to see his old comrades.

They walked in silence afterwards,till they reached Naruto's room.

Naruto walked to his bed and lifted the covers,placing Sasuke on the bed.Then soon after he joined him and covered both of them up.

He closed his eyes getting ready to sleep.Then-

"Papa, I wanted to ask,where is Mamma?",Sasuke asked in a hushed soft voice.

Naruto cracked one eye open and looked at Sasuke.

"Your mamma died along time ago Sasuke",Naruto said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"oh..."Was all Sasuke could say, it made him sad to think that he doesn't have a mamma like everyone else.

"Where is Granma, dan?",Naruto looked at Sasuke with sadness, Hearing Granma just made him think of his own mother and how she would of loved being a grandmother to his son.

"You Grandmother is also dead Sasuke, so is everyone in our family",Naruto said in a sad tone.

Hearing that he had noone, other than his dad made Sasuke want to cry.

"So only us",Sasuke asked in a soft,sad tone.Naruto nodded his head slowly,Sasuke could feel himself crying again.

Naruto pulled Sasuke in a deep hug and let Sasuke cry on his chest, while they laid on his bed.

"Let it out Sasuke,it okay to cry.Never forget that",Naruto whispered to Sasuke, while he tried to sooth him.Time went by and eventually Sasuke stopped cry, because he fell asleep.

Naruto was still awake rubbing circles on Sasukes sleeping back.

 _"I'am so sorry Sasuke, I wish you had more family"_. It hurt Naruto to see Sasuke cry so much,but there is nothing he can do for him little baby.

Eventually Naruto fell asleep as well,with Sasuke tightly on his arms.

*

Morning came and Naruto woke, bit when he woke up he couldn't see Sasuke anyway where.

Panic cam over him and he immediately stood up from his bed.

" _Oh my gosh! I lost my kid"_

Naruto ran around the house opening every doors, trying to see if Sasuke was inside the house.

His heart sank when he realized that Sasuke wasn't inside.

"Papa, your awake".Naruto sighed with relief at hearing his sons voice and he practically ran towards Sasuke giving him a hug.

"Sasuke,don't you ever leave the house without letting me know again"

Sasuke nodded his head although he was feeling Confused. "Okay papa I pwomise"

Naruto Accepted his promise and let out a huge sigh he didn't even know he was keeping in.

"Sasuke, it's time for you bath time and after that we have to get moving so we can get to Konoha alright, so make sure you take everything you want to take".

Sasuke nodded his Head enthusiastically, then got out of his father's embrace and ran to the bathroom,with Naruto closely following behind him.

Reaching the bathroom, Naruto stripped Sasuke out of his clothes then soon after he did the same thing and picked Sasuke up placing him inside the bath. He also joined in and he started to wash Sasuke up.

"Papa do you think your fwends will like me?",Sasuke asked shyly,while looking at the water, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Naruto looked surprised by his question."Well of course they will like you Sasuke, you are the cutest little toddler I have ever met",Naruto said to Sasuke in a gentle tone,giving him a reasuring look.

Hearing his papa say that made Sasuke feel happy again. " Papa, can we get Raman on our way to konoa?",Sasuke asked giving Naruto the puppy-dog-eyes.

Naruto looked at Sasuke ataken back by him wanting Raman. _"Wow, Sasuke has never liked Raman before...Maybe it the affect of the Phoenix seal"._

"Sure Little Raven, I would get you anything you want, even the Moon". Sasuke giggled at hearing his Papa say those words.

"Silly papa, you can't take the moon",Sasuke said while giggling,Naruto just looked at him Smiling at hearing his son laugh.

"I can, if that is your wish Little Raven",Naruto said then kissed Sasuke on his forehead.

"Now let's get of of this bath, before we become wrinkled",Naruto stood, up then reached for one towel and wrapped it around Sasuke, He took the other towel, then wrapped it around his waist.He picked Sasuke up,then walked with him to his room.

He looked for what Sasuke could wear, while Sasuke started pouncing on his bed.

Finally he found a pair of white shorts and a black t-shirt, with a pair of sandals that Sasuke could wear.

"Come here Sasuke and put on your clothes". Sasuke shoke his head and carried on jumping on the bed.

"You have to catch me first papa",Sasuke said while laughing.

Naruto shook his head in amusement at how much Sasuke seemed to love playing games.

"Alright fine buddy,But if you don't want to wear clothes,then you will have to walk outside naked",Naruto laughed at how Sasukes face changed to horror and he immediately got of the bed and took the clothes from Naruto, then started getting dressed.

Naruto laughed, and he could see Sasukes face turn pink from embarrassment.

"Tell me when you finish buddy",Naruto got up and walked towards his room.

When he reached it, he tossed his towel to the bed and he started to get dressed.

When he finished,he started to pack his thing, then he walked to Sasukes room and then started packing Sasuke's things.

He couldn't see Sasuke in the room anymore,but he stayed calm and finished packing their things.

He used a scroll and put all the things inside of that scroll,then walked to the kitchen were he saw Sasuke sitting in the stool waiting for him patiently.

"Papa, are you making breakfast now?".

Naruto nodded his head and began to make them some eggs and bacon.

*

 **(jazz hands) ,I can't believe I updated this story finally, I was feeling way too lazy to write this chapter, but I did it...I did it for all of you guys. Hope you like the chapter and appreciate my efforts to write this, although there might of been lots a Grammer issues, none of that matters tho.LOL, Anyways stay toned cause in the next chapter, WE ARE BACK IN KONOHA!! YAY!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto ain't mine,and also thank you guys so much for following this story and for also leaving a review** **Yes the chapter isn't very long, sorry. I planned on making it longer,but I ran out of things to write for this chapter.** **Enjoy.**

*

After their breakfast, Sasuke had run off to his room to play there one last time.

Naruto stayed behind and cleared all of their dishes.

 _Geez, I should hurry up before it starts getting late, we have to get to Konoha as soon as possible.I don't want anything to happen to Sasuke._

With determination Naruto cleaned the whole house, he didn't want to leave it with a mess.

When Naruto finished,he walked towards his son's room, and opened it slightly, taking a quick glance.He spotted his son jumping on the bed.

This just made Naruto sighed, he was feeling tired and no matter how many times Naruto tells him to stop he never listens.

"Little Raven, it's time for us to go".Naruto gave Sasuke a gentle smile.

Sasuke's smile grew wide, and he started bouncing even more with excitement.

"Really! Catch me Papa".

Sasuke jumped towards Naruto, and Naruto quickly ran close to Sasuke and caught him before he fell.

"Sasuke, stop jumping on the bed,You could of seriously gotten hurt if I hadn't caught you".

Naruto scolded Sasuke,but it didn't seem like Sasuke was phased, he still looked at Naruto with a huge grin.

"But Papa, I knew you would catch me.You will always be there for me"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a shocked look, but he felt happy that his son loved and trusted him so much.

"That is true Sasuke, don't you ever forget that your Papa would go through Heaven and Hell, just to find you".

Naruto kissed Sasuke forehead, then walked with him outside his room.

"Let's get going now Sasuke".Naruto grabbed all of their things.

They walked outside their little house.Naruto turned and looked at it one last time.

"Papa, will we ever return?",Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, looking Sadly at him.

Naruto looked at Sasuke surprised,then he gave him a gentle look.

"Of course Sasuke, this is our home and it will always be our home"

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at the house,then Naruto turned and they continued their walk to Konoha.

*

Afternoon had arrived,and Sasuke had fallen asleep.

Naruto looked down at his son, then decided that Maybe it would be best if they took break.

 _Where should we rest up?_ Naruto looked around the area and decided that they should look for some place with Water near it.

After along while of walking Naruto found a river, and placed Sasuke on his back. He fetched a bottle and put water Inside.

He looked around the area.

It was slightly dark so he couldn't really see much,but he kept looking around.

He was feeling slightly tired,but he wouldn't camp outside in the middle of nowhere.That would be dangerous for Sasuke.

When he couldn't see anything,he carried on walking looking around.

He was starting to lose hope of finding a place where he and his son could stay,till finally, he found a small hot spring resort

 _This should be good enough for a while._

He carried Sasuke on his back, and they walked towards the resort.

Naruto sighed with relief when they reached it.Feeling glad that his son could sleep in a bed.

"Good afternoon sir, welcome to Shikis resort".A pretty young woman Said to Naruto with a smile on her face.

"Hi, I was hoping see if you have any rooms available for me and my son to stay for the night?".Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Of course we do! we don't really get alot of Travelers here".The young woman said smiling abit.

"Well then, I would like one room".

"Sure thing", The woman turned around and grabbed a pair of keys, giving it to Naruto.

"Enjoy,you stay".

Naruto smiled then went to search for his room.When he found it he opened the door and immediately went to the room, placing Sasuke on the bed as he slept.

After placing him down, Naruto decided to look around the room.It wasn't very big, but it was nice.

There was one Small kitchen, a bathroom on the room next to the bedroom,a small couch, with TV.

Naruto wasn't really feeling tired so he decided that, maybe he would just go to the hot springs.

He walked out of the room,but before leaving he kissed Sasuke's forehead and covered him with a blanket.

Naruto then headed to the change room, and removed his clothing, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He walked out of the room and entered straight inside the water.

The water against his skin was making him feel so relaxed. His muscles felt numb against the water.

"This feels so good".Naruto sighed in pleasure and relief.

The heat of the water was starting to make him feel sleepy, and without realizing it he had dozed off in the water.

"Excuse me sir, but if you keep sleeping in here you might drown".

Naruto opened his eyes, and turned to face the one who spoke to him. He had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Eh, sorry about that",Naruto laughed sheepishly, feeling embarrassed.

The man just shook his head in amusement, but sat in the hot spring quietly, opposite to Naruto.

Suddenly they heard screams.

Naruto jumped out of the water, grabbing his towel and forgetting all about his clothes.

He just wanted to know what was happening and also make sure that his son was fine.

He ran towards where he saw the young woman from before,but there was noone there and he heard voices.

"Give us all your money". Naruto walked towards where the voice came from in silence.

He saw 4 ninjas, holding katanas in Their hands, one was holding the young woman who helped hims hair.He was pulling her hair hard.

All the other guests were being surrounded by the 4 ninjas.

 _Maybe I should've grabbed my clothes first._ Naruto sighed, feeling like an idiot for not grabbing his clothes.

Naruto then got out of his bidding place anfld walked towards the 4 thieves.

"Hai, why don't you let them go, or else you will all get a serious beating",Naruto looked at them with a huge grin.

"You think you can defeat us?",One of the thieve said Looking at Naruto with a cocky expression.

Naruto's grin just grew wider, then he stepped closer to that guy.

"It's been awhile since I've done this,but-". Naruto then made 3 clones of himself.

"Long time no see Naruto",One of the clones said while smiling.

"What do you need?",Another one of his clones asked.

"All I need is for you guys to help take care of these losers".

Naruto told his clones who grinned then attacked those thieves.

One thief remained and attacked Naruto ,but Naruto dodged his attack, and then punched him square, across the face sending him flying and hitting the wall.

The fight ended quickly, all four thieves got beaten up by Naruto.Then he remembered something

 _Oops I forget my clothes._

Naruto returned to the change room where he had left his clothes.

After dressing once again, he returned to where the guest were, only to be ambushed by them.

"Thank you so much mister". All the guests thanked Naruto for Saving them.

"Ah,but you shouldn't thank him so quickly". Another Man appeared. " I guess you defeated all my weakling". but he never came alone.

He was holding Sasuke in his hand, with a knife to his neck.

"Papa,help me",Sasuke had tears in his eyes, shaking with fear.

Naruto stood there frozen, at the sight of his son, with a knife on his neck. He started to shake with rage.

"Don't you dare do anything to my son or you will regret it", Naruto's voice was filled with venom.

The man didn't seem treatened at all, He just smiled and brought the knife even closer to Sasukes skin.

Sasuke tried struggling,but the man was stronger then him.

Naruto changed into his sage mode, with anger and all the people stood there in amazement.

"Look! it's Naruto".

"I'am only going to say it one last time, let go of my son".

The man didn't even flinch.Naruto ran towards the man, with his Ransengan, but suddenly the man disappeared with Sasuke.

Seeing his son disappear, was like losing apart of himself.

Naruto stood there looking at the place where his son last was.He could see the fear and tears in his son's face.

He felt like crying, destroying something. He just felt disfunctional.

Tears started falling down his cheeks, but he raised his head, furiously in determination.

 _I will find you Sasuke, and when I do, that man who took you from me, will regret it._

Naruto turned his head, and looked at the four thieves he had beat up.

He grabbed one of them by the collar of their shirt, and shook him awake.

"Where did your boss go". Narutos said in a tone never before heard. He sounded scary and the thief whimpered.

"He-he want to sound".The thief said fearing for his life.

"Your gonna take me to him, got that!".

The man nodded his head furiously, fearing that Naruto would kill him.

Naruto pushed the man away, which made him fall, and he picked himself up quickly.

"Fo-follow me",The man started moving quickly, with Naruto in tow.He just wanted to save his little baby.

*

 **Finally I updated this geez, yah the fighting scene wasn't that good, but oh well I ain't perfect LOL. it might not be a very well done chapter on my part,but hope you guys enjoyed it anyways**.

 **leave a review if you wish.**

 **Bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**I wonder what would happen if I left this story update less for a year...**

 **Anyways**

 **It's been awhile since I've updated this story LOL. Anyways just wanted to say thank you so much for still following this story evne after I left it, and also thank you to all my new followers, glad y'all are enjoying it. Alright iam probably wasting your time so...**

 **enjoy*.**

*

Tenzen had stopped somewhere near the sound village,Sasukes constant crying and whaling was irratating him.He had hit him atleast 3 times,and he still carried on.

"Let me go you big meanie!". Sasuke yelled with tears in his eyes."I wanna see my papa!"

"Shut up you damn brat!". Tenzen Yelled,but Sasuke ignored him and continued crying.He grabbed Sasuke's collar, and lifted him up.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!"Sasuke yelled, and cried loudly. Tenzen was beginning to get impatient with his crying.

"Shut up kid or I won't punch you this time, I'll beat the shit out of you! Got it!".Sasuke flinched slighly, feeling scared at the thought of being hit once again."I just want my Papa". Sasuke whispered, with tears running down his eyes.

"Well too bad! You won't be seeing him for a very long time". Tenzen threatened Sasuke, throwing him on the hard ground.

"Ouch".Sasuke cried out in pain, when he was thrown on the ground. Tenzen stepped closer to Sasuke, holding his kunai, grinning down at Sasuke.

"You don't have to worry anymore kid, your life is about to end soon". Sasuke looked up at him fearfully, and yelled. "PAPA!".

Tenzen laughed down at Sasuke. "Do you really think anyone can hear you? Your precious daddy is too far away to hear you".

"I-I know my Papa is c-coming", Sasuke said, in-between tears.

"Well then kid your dreaming".Tenzen laughed, twirled his kunai, then attempted to thrust the knife through Sasuke. Sasuke covered his eyes quickly ready for the knifes impact,but it never came,infact he couldn't even feel Tenzens' grip around him anymore, he opened his eyes slowly, and noticed Tenzen wasn't holding him anymore.

He was on the ground, with an orange figure standing over him.Just by the colour Sasuke knew exactly who it was, and smiled softly, feeling his vision going dark, whispering one last word. "Papa..

Naruto and the thief from earlier on had been running, heading towards sound, when suddenly Naruto heard a cry.

The voice sounded like Sasukes, and imediately Naruto knew it was him. "My baby's Looking for me".

Naruto stopped and growled, he had to think of something, a way to make it easier for himself to find Sasuke. Suddenly he remembered Something.

'My shadow clones! Why didn't I think of that before', quickly Naruto formed six different clones of himself. "I need you guys to spread out, and find Sasuke. I know his somewhere here, I can feel it."

The clones nodded their heads, spreading out quickly,in search for Sasuke.

'Dont worry little Raven I can feel you somewhere near'. The thief who had been helping Naruto turned to him nervously."W-well you know where to find your boy,d-does that mean I can go?".

"Just get out of here before I beat you up". Naruto said glaring at the man. The thief quickly ran away. Naruto sighed, then closed his eyes, and tried looking for Sasukes' chakra.

Finally he found, and quickly teleported there.

When he got there, he saw the man who had captured Sasuke, holding a kunai at Sasuke, who looked bruised up, getting ready to stab him, and he saw red.

As quick as lightning Naruto punched Tenzen square in the face. When he landed on the ground Naruto stood over him, bearing his teeths out at him, his eyes were red. He grabbed Tenzen by the collar, bring his face closer to his.

"How dare you lay your hand on my child". Tenzen looked up at Naruto frightened by the death aura he was omething.

"I-I didn't mean too, h-he just annoyed me too much". His words angered Naruto even more. Naruto raised his fist up, and punched him on the face.

"This is for taking what I love away from me", he hit Tenzen once again."This one is for hitting my boy, and this-". Naruto raised his fist higher then before, and punched Tenzen,bone crushingly hard on the face. "This is for separating us".

By the time Naruto finished , Tenzen was covered with blood all over, he couldn't even move, he felt limp, his vision blurred, the last thing he saw, was Naruto's red eyes Looking down at him before he passed out.

Naruto turned his gaze way from the badly beaten man, and turned to look at Sasuke, but he layed on the ground not moving, and Naruto panicked.

"No, no, no,no!Please Sasuke don't die, I-I can't lose you when I just got you back". Naruto ran to his son, and lifted him up, hugging him tightly around his chest.

'I should have just teleported us back too Konoha, none of this would have happened. I just wanted you to experience walking there, and seeing all the beautiful things out there'. Naruto thought saddened, but he quickly shook his head.

"There's no time for this". Naruto teleported himself and Sasuke back to Konoha, in Tsunade office.

Tsunade jumped slight in surprise.Her eyes bulged out in surprise. "Na-Naruto?".

"It's been awhile Baa-chan". Naruto smiled sadly at her. Tsunade noticed something on his arms. A child, with his eyes closed.

Tsunade looked back up at Naruto with her eyes wide open. "Is that Sasuke?". Naruto nodded his head.

"Bring him here quickly". Naruto walked closer to her, and handed Sasuke to her hesitantly.

"He-he got kidnapped, and his kidnapper hit him". Naruto explained, feeling his anger rise again at the thought of Tenzen hitting his child.

Tsunade nodded her head, and they walked to the medical room. Tsunade placed the unconscious Sasuke down on the bed.

She looked over him, noticing slight bruises,but nothing too serious. She checked his pulses,but nothing was wrong there as well, and she sighed, turning her gaze back to Naruto.

"His going to be alright, he was just beaten slighly, he doesn't have any serious bruises, nor injury,other than that his perfectly healthy".

Naruto let out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding in. "Thank you Baa-chan. I-I thought he was dying". Naruto said in a shaky tone.

Tsunade looked down at Naruto sadly don't put a hand on his shoulder, sympathetically. "You really love him, don't you Naruto". Tsunade told Naruto, and he nodded his head.

"I love him so much Baa-chan. I-if he was ever taken away from me-". Naruto looked down sadly. "I don't know what I would do. I-I would die...

"Let's leave him rest.We need to have a talk Naruto". Tsunade looked up at Naruto seriously.

"But Baa-chan, w-what if he wakes up and he can't find me, he'll get scared…"Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand gently, Looking down at his baby, worried.

"Don't worry Naruto, he won't be waking up Now, maybe in an hour, so we have plenty of time to talk".

Naruto sighed in defeat, he liked closer to Sasuke, and kissed his forehead."I'll be back, I promise Sasuke". Naruto whispered, then walked out the door with Tsunade, back to her office.

They entered,and Naruto closed the door. Tsunade walked to her sit, sitting down and giving Naruto a serious look.

"That little stunt you pulled has mad you considered as a missing-nin.The council have been sending ninjas after you Naruto. They think you've betrayed Konoha, I tried to convince them that it wasn't true, but they won't listen. If they find out that you have returned you will go to prison Naruto".

Naruto looked at her frozen in shock. "I-I never thought of that". Naruto responded in a hushed tone.

Tsunade looked at him then sighed. "Your decision has brought you trouble, but now it won't only be you who gets in trouble. Sasuke will be in grave danger if the council find out his still alive, they might put him too death, even though his just a minor. They will consider him as a threat".

"But his just a child!He would never hurt anyone, he doesn't even know how to fight!". Naruto yelled, feeling furious.

"I know his just a child! And the council don't know that he can't fight, they don't trust Sasuke, more like him. They will probably make up any excuse to kill him, you never should have left the village."

Naruto balled his hand in a tight fist, glaring at the floor.

"I'll fix this! They will have to accept me and Sasuke back!".

"But how do you expect to do that!". Tsunade yelled at Naruto feeling angry at him, but then called herself down, and sighed.

"Look brat, this isn't going to be easy to fix, but I will do my best to convince those damned council. For now I suggest you lay low, your house is still exactly as you left it".

Naruto nodded his head, then turned away from Tsunade and walked out the door. His mind was filled with thoughts,but he brushed them all aside, and focused on thinking of something positive. His son being alive and well.

He walked back to Sasuke's room, and froze when he saw Sasuke talking to Someone. One of his friends.

They turned around at hearing the sound of the door, and Sasuke smiled up at him. "Papa!".

"Naruto?".

 **Who is the first person to catch our little Naruto? lol this story will be taking long when it comes to updates. it's so hard to write for it. I feel so frickin lazy... anyways later, and see you when ever else I update.**

 **Bye***


End file.
